


En Chaleur

by SugarSweetRascal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Cat-Like Galra Features, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, FaceFucking, Implied Gangbang, Implied Keith/BoM, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pheromones, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Lubrication, catboy keith, not s5 or s6 compatible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarSweetRascal/pseuds/SugarSweetRascal
Summary: "Lemme get this straight. You guys,” Lance points back and forth between the screen and Keith, “are dropping hints that you, what, had some sort of wild Galra orgy? With Keith in the middle?”Keith goes twelve shades of red, turning completely away from the screen and pulling his hood up around his face.-A surprise visit back to the castle for Keith, but perhaps not at the best time of year...





	En Chaleur

**Author's Note:**

> What's up sluts, this isn't season 5 or 6 compatible bc I wrote the bulk of this in uhhhh...November? So Krolia just, like. Doesn't exist. Ha ha. More catboy filth to feed your soul

They sit together at the elongated dining table, chatting politely and digging in to plates of breakfast goo, when the pale chirp of an alarm rings out in the castle, alerting to the presence of an approaching vessel. Automatically a holographic screen appears in the dining room, showing camera feed of the peculiarly shaped craft docking at the belly of the ship, and all recognized it as one of the Blades of Marmora’s small vessels.

A surprised but pleasant hum falls over the paladins at news of the unexpected visit. It could only be one person, of course.

All had scrambled down in the flight bay to greet the wayward red paladin’s arrival. The metallic doors of the spacecraft pull open with a pressurized hiss, revealing the one familiar Keith, donning his skin tight battle suit the Marmorans loved to wear, clutching the black hood of it firmly at the sides of his face.

“Hey Keith! Long time no – !” Hunk drops his hand from the unreciprocated high-five, gazing dumbly as Keith storms past him.

“My, what an unexpected surprise! How have you been Keith?” Allura welcomes, hands clasped at her front.

“Sorry I didn’t call, I just – I needed to get away for a bit.” Keith still stomped onward, not pausing to converse despite everyone attending his arrival.

Shiro steps into his path, stopping him in his tracks with a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “We’re always happy to have you, Keith.” He gives his shoulder a warm squeeze, an eyebrow raising quizically. “Is everything alright?”

“Ooooh, are you in trouble? Break some rules? Running away from corporal punishment?” Lance snickers, his hands on his hips as he leans into Keith’s personal space.

Keith turns at him, snarling and practically baring his teeth.

“I’m not running away!” Keith rips his hands away from his face, pulling back the hood of his outfit in doing so.

Two black, silky, triangular ears pop up from near the top of his messy black hair.

The flight bay falls silent, for one whole, precious moment.

Lance slaps a hand over his own mouth, muffling a snort for barely a second before dropping it and barking in laughter at full volume, his eyes bugged out.

“You’re at freakin’ cat boy!” He slaps his knee through his jeans, barely able to look up at Keith again without a fresh howl erupting.

“I’m not a cat, I’m Galra!”

Though everyone else keeps a bit more contained, the change in the air was palpable across the bay.

“So…so…adorable!” Hunk yammers, hands on both of his cheeks in awe, staring. “I’m sorry, Keith – uh – you probably don’t want to hear that, but – holy cow – holy _cow_ – that’s so cute!”

Keith’s ears flatten against his head, annoyed. With a quick shifting of posture, suddenly a sleek black tail reveals itself from a slit at the back of his suit. Lance lets out a second wail of delight, and even Pidge loses control of her expression, letting out a sickening _“Awww!”_

Keith’s tail twitches back and forth, angry, simmering. A warning growl rolls from his throat and his fists clench at his side. Shiro gives his shoulder a shake to grab his attention.

“Keith, how did this…happen, exactly?”

Keith sighs, muttering under his breath and crossing his arms defensively over his chest. “I don’t know. Things just started …changing. Kolivan says it’s my Galra genes awakening or something. Giving me the traits I probably should’ve had on display since birth.”

Shiro’s eyes flash towards the two Alteans for any words of advice. Both the princess and her advisor look just as stumped, Coran raising both hands palm up and shrugging with a puzzled expression.

“He says being on Earth away from other Galra likely kept my features hidden, but being near ‘my own kind’ will bring them out so that I fit in or whatever.”

“Is this why you’ve stepped away from the Blades, Keith?” Allura steps closer, catching Keith’s eye with a sympathetic look. He nods gently.

“Yeah, I guess that’s part of it.” His eyes flicker away. “Don’t want to look any more like a damn cat if I can help it.”

“Wait, what’s the other part?” Hunk asks, in a play of déjà-vu.

Keith’s ears perk straight up suddenly, pink sweeping over his cheeks. He shoulders out from under Shiro’s hand and brushes past him towards the door.

“Look, I just needed a break, alright? Thought you said I was welcome back anytime. I’m going to my room – ” He pauses briefly, turning back to the others. “I…still have a room, right?” His tail swishes behind him.

“Of course. There’s always a place for you here.” Shiro replies, face falling into a sympathetic look. Keith, for a split second, looks relieved to see it. Then he turns again and quickly disappears through the automated door.

Shiro turns back to the rest.

“Something’s not right.” He states firmly.

“I concur. There is certainly something Keith is not telling us.” Allura agrees.

“Yeah, he’s a friggin’ cat boy!” Lance wipes tears from his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket, still chortling to himself.

“Did he look like he was, ah… _limping_ , a tad, to anyone else? No? Just me? Hm.” Coran postulates, but goes mostly unnoticed.

“Why wouldn’t he call ahead and tell us he was coming?” Pidge suggests, a hand on her chin. “I mean, sure, he sorta does a lot of stuff spur of the moment, but we haven’t heard from him in months. He used to call now and again.”

Hunk hums in agreement. “I’m with Pidge. It’s kinda weird. And he’s definitely not saying everything.”

“Maybe a cat’s got his tongue? Hee hee hee-”

“ _Lance._ ”

“Oh c’mon, that was good!”

“Alright.” Shiro takes hold of the group again. “He’ll come around if we give him some time. We’ll continue our day as planned and check in on him on breaks. Get to the training deck, everyone.”

The merry band shrugs off the incident, as their leader suggested, filing out through the same door into the core of the castle.

 

 

Kolivan’s face is blown up on the massive view screen in the bridge. His eyebrows are angled deeply, lips a hard scowl.

“You have him.” The voice was rough, unsteady, and he swallows visibly.

“I beg your pardon, sir.” Allura is polite, with a regal edge of firmness, as she plays dumb.

“The young one. Keith. You’ve stolen him back at a most…inconvenient time.” His massive amber eyes seemed to scan the control room in search of his missing Blade, seeing all the castle’s residents except the one for whom he searched.

“We stole no one from you, Kolivan. Keith has delighted us with a visit completely of his own accord.” Allura smiles sweetly but raised her chin by a fraction, intent clear.

“He is needed, here, in the main base. He is running from his duty to his brothers in arms. He has a role and he leaves it empty by absconding. _Please,_ we must have him back.” The longer the Marmoran leader’s visage is held enlarged and in focus on the screen, the more it becomes evident to those present how dishevelled he appears. Like he hadn’t seen even an hour of sleep, or a varga, or however long he should be sleeping. His braided hair is frayed and pull apart in places. The expression he bears, most oddly of all, is half stoic and leader-like, yet half needy.

Keith pokes his head up from behind Shiro’s back, where he’d hastily hidden, daring a glance at the screen. His ears are peaked high in interest, however, which makes them easy to spot. It was not missed by his leader on the other side of the screen.

“I know you’re there, Keith! Show yourself this instant.”

Lance bites his lip nervously and glances over without turning his head, seeing Keith duck down behind Shiro’s shoulder and curse under his breath, tail puffing up dramatically in size. Slowly he meanders out into view, rubbing his bicep with a hand and not looking directly at the enlarged face of his leader.

“You can’t make me come back. Not ‘til you’ve all got it out of your systems!” He looks at his feet. Was he… pouting?

“You made your pledge and joined our ranks. Your place is here. Your duty is to serve under my command!”

Keith’s foot stomps the metallic floor panelling. “You can’t command me to open my legs, Kolivan! I didn’t sign up for that!”

In a split second, the air in the command room alters completely, humans and Alteans alike stunned by the admission.

A deep sigh rattled through the screen.

“It is the Galra way; it is part of our biology. If you’d been raised among us you would not be so stubborn. It benefits all Galra, yourself included.”

Keith looks up. “ _Benefits us all?_ How come I was the only one handling three dicks at a time?”

Shiro quickly steps forward, grasping Keith’s upper arm and pulling him back gently. He encircles the former paladin with one arm and half turns them both, as if shielding him from his leader on the screen. He catches Keith’s eyes.

“Keith, for the love of - you’re not implying - ?”

“I do not understand why you’re so upset, young one.” Kolivan reasons, eyes softening. “You happily agreed and took part in our bondings. Nothing was forced upon you. You play a vital role in our – ”

“WOAH woah woah, woah _woah_ , woah, uh, WOAH.” Lance interrupts, arms flying out like and old-timey cop trying to direct traffic. “Big purple guy, Kolivan, sir. Name’s Lance, blue paladin, we’ve met before. _Anyways._ Lemme get this straight. You guys,” He points back and forth between the screen and Keith, “are dropping hints that you, what, had some sort of wild Galra orgy? With Keith in the middle?”

Keith goes twelve shades of red, turning completely away from the screen and pulling his hood up around his face.

Shiro’s other arm swoops around, holding the smaller against himself protectively. Keith flinches at first, but then settles beneath Shiro’s hold, the mortified scowl cut deeply into his face as he refuses to look anyone in the face, Shiro included, his kitty ears twitching and squashed beneath the hood.

“It is our time. The estrus call to us. Keith was not entirely consumed by his nature as the rest of us were, though I strongly believe this is still to occur – and he should be among brethren when it does. He fulfilled his role for many quintants, easing the ache for many comrades. Yet now he turns away and runs to you. To Voltron.”

Numerous eyes settle on Keith, tucked in Shiro’s hold. Still blushing a heady scarlet and not willing to look up and meet anyone’s eyes, he simply mumbles the explanation, “It’s mating season. Or whatever.”

“You cannot keep him from us.” Kolivan pleads from the transmission screen. “He made his pact to the Blades. We need him here. He is invaluable during estrus.”

“It was, I just –” Keith groans, three steps beyond embarrassed. “It’s a lot to handle, alright? I need a break from the Galra…stuff.”

“Holy shit.” Mutters Lance, pushing the hair back from his forehead, unsure whether to laugh or feel bad.

“Yeah, well, he’s a bit new to the whole Galra thing? Your customs are probably still kind of…a lot?” Hunk clears his throat nervously. “Maybe you could just, uh, give him some space for a bit. Let him think it over?”

“Yeah, you’ve all got at least two hands each, you can tough it out a bit longer.”

“Pidge!” Allura looked shocked, a blush betraying her as well. The green paladin smirks and shrugs.

 

 

Lance kicks at the bedroom door in a rhythmic pattern, unable to knock with a hand as both are currently full.

“Yo, cat boy! You hungry? Hunk whipped you up some tasty food goo!” He gestures with the hand holding a plate, as if Keith could see him through the door. He does the same with the small bowl in his other hand. “Gotcha a treat, too, curtesy of Kaltenecker. Brought the little kitty a saucer of milk!”

The door has barely opened before both dishes crash to the floor, smashing and spilling their contents, as claws sink into Lance’s shirt and pull him roughly into the room.

 

 

“Guys! Is something wrong? What’s with the broken di-” Pidge pops her head through the open door of Keith’s former room, minutes later, and lets out a strident shriek.

The wall’s strips of ethereal blue light are dim and flickering weakly, as if short circuiting, circling the room with a moody glow. Barely within the confines of the shadowy, musky bedroom, was the dark but discernable form of Lance, braced flat against the nearest wall. His favourite baseball tee is torn to shreds by five distinct claw marks from chest to bottom seam. His jeans, with boxers still stuffed inside, were peeled down his thighs, threatening to fall to his ankles at any second. One of Lance’s arms is clutching the cool metal of the wall, as if clinging to sanity, whilst the other is lost in the forest of midnight hair bobbing away at his groin. All that is detectable of his hand is the occasional stroke of his thumb against the base of Keith’s kitty ear as the latter swallows him down, contentedly nestled down on his knees. He slurps and gags messily on Lance’s cock, hands clasping firmly at the other’s hips with little claws digging in to prevent escape. Lance’s arm muscles flex harshly, switching between trying to pull the boy off, but then holding him firmly _on_ when Keith lets out a rumbling purr. The vibrations were likely rattling through to his – God how was she even able to process all of this happening so suddenly?

The sight of Lance stuffed down the throat of her former fellow-arm-of-Voltron reflects in the lenses of Pidge’s round spectacles. She throws both hands in front of face. “My eyes! My pure, innocent eyes!”

“Pidge! A little help?” Lance winces and bites his lower lip, throwing out the wallbound arm and - apparently Pidge had dazedly stumbled in close enough to grab - grasps onto the oversized collar of her sweater. The other hand stays knotted in Keith’s hair, still switching between pulling off and shoving down on.

“Are you kidding? I’m not laying a hand on either of you! I’m outta here!” She tries for her escape but Lance holds firmly onto her collar.

“Please, he freakin’ – _ahh_ \- jumped me! A-And now I can’t get him off my dick! I mean, i-it’s good – _fuck, careful_ – oh man it’s _really_ good, but he doesn’t know what he’s doing! He’s not himself!”

“And what am I supposed to do, pull him off?!” Pidge tries to look only at Lance’s shadowy face and not the purring, growling mop of hair sucking away contentedly between his legs. “He’ll take your dick right off with him!”

“ _Dios te salve, Maria…_ ” Lance’s head tips back into the wall as muttled-up prayers drips from his lips. His eyes squeeze shut and he releases Pidge’s sweater, second hand joining the first to tangle into Keith’s hair and pull. He grunts and thrusts forward, yanking Keith’s head down to meet his hips and eliciting more wet chokes and sloppy coughs as he facefucks his former rival. Keith lets out a positively erotic yowl, or at least, a broken up cry as the cock thrusts in and out of his windpipe, cutting off all sound. His black tail swishes back and forth over the floor in delight at the roughness.

Free from Lance’s hold, Pidge officially ‘ _nope_ ’s right out of there, scrambling to find the nearest adult crew member – anyone but herself – to deal with the raunchy, saliva filled debacle.

 

Shiro’s heavy steps thunder down the hall, Hunk seconds behind. They step through the doorway just as Lance lets out a theatrical groan and shoots hit load down the feral Keith’s throat.

“Keith!” Shiro’s fingers grip into the collar of Keith’s suit and tear him away from Lance. The Blade whines, swallowing greedily until the second his lips disconnect with a wet pop, one last lob of ejaculate striking his chin. He fusses and twists in Shiro’s grip as he is tugged away from Lance. Hunk swoops in to gather up his dishevelled best bro and guide him to the door.

“What in God’s name are you doing?” Shiro’s tone is sharp and stern with a hint of flabbergasted. He wrangles Keith across the room, pressing him to the opposite wall with strong grips on both his shoulders.

Keith whines and wriggles, eyes flickering between Shiro’s face and Lance’s retreating form from over Shiro’s shoulder. It look as if he might be considering the success rate of bowling through Shiro’s arm blockade and tackling Lance once more.

His eyes are wrong, Shiro notices right away. His pupils are narrowed and sharpened to cat-like slits. Tiny fangs poke out from his battered lips as he pants open mouthed. His skin is dewy with perspiration, glowing in the flickering blue light. It’s all unabashedly wild, a look Shiro had never imagined on Keith – not in the context of sex, anyhow.

Once Lance and Hunk disappear, all Keith’s focus trains on Shiro. He licks his swollen lips, lurching under the elder’s strong hold as if to test it.

The more Keith grunts and wiggles, the more apparent a balmy, sweet aroma becomes to Shiro’s nose. It’s strange but not foul, no it's…it’s really quite good. Heady. Warm, somehow. It blooms thick in the space between them and Keith trills, actually _trills,_ when Shiro’s expression begins to morph. Intoxication.

“Estrus.” Keith purrs, eyes fixed on Shiro’s as he wipes the glob of Lance’s seed off his chin with his thumb and slowly, teasingly, licks it off.

“You’re in heat.” Shiro breathes.

That devilish mouth curls into a smirk.

 

 

Pidge awaits them in the paladin’s lounge, a pitcher of water and empty glass in hand as Hunk pulls along a stumbling Lance, lanky arm draped over the engineer’s shoulder. He plops the Cuban down on the sunken couch and Lance complies bonelessly, face melted into a dopey, lost expression.

Hunk sits close at his side, and Pidge flanks the other. They hold the glass to Lance’s mouth and he drinks deeply.

“Are you okay, man? Looks like Keith did a number on you.” Hunk’s face is still pursed with concern.

Lance’s eyes remain dreamy and unfocused, his mouth a loose grin. By the looks of it, he’s still got little stars and Cupids swirling around his head like a cartoon.

“I’m okay, dude, I’m so okay. I’m extra okay. The okayest. Damn.” He chuckles clownishly, a fool doped up on pheromones and catecholamines.

“You know you’re bleeding, right?” Pidge gestures to the five slashes down his front. The claw marks aren’t deep, just enough to slice the skin and possibly leave a pretty rad scar.

Lance glances down, touching the tattered hemline. “Oh no, my fave shirt…” His head flops back again, giggling. “Nah, worth it. Shit, that was awesome. Ugh, who’d a thought that Keith…” He whistles lowly, settling into the back of the couch. “I’m the _man._ ”

“Uh, I don’t think _I_ wanna be the man, so let’s just hope that’s all over with.” Hunk still looks to his friend with some lingering concern. “Shiro will straighten him out. I hope.”

 

 

Shiro folds Keith in two, strong grip pinning both knees to his shoulders.

Between them, both sets of clothes have been partially pulled off, partially torn open. Keith’s new little claws had sliced into them both, slashing open Shiro’s belt and ripping out the crotch of his Blade’s suit for faster access. The pinpoint nails sink into the bare meat of Shiro’s strapping back muscles where his shirt has been torn apart. Their lips mash and slide against one another, both tongues catching on Keith’s new fangs, dripping spit messily between them.

Shiro crushes Keith into his former bed, hips pistoning with fervor as he stuffs his cock inside Keith’s aching hole. The scent of Keith’s arousal, the pheromones of estrus in his ‘slick’, as he’d called it – drove Shiro into his own sort of frenzy, one Keith was all too happy to take up the ass. It all happened so fast, the hormones clouding over like a grenade of nerve gas tossed into a sealed room. Even Shiro’s patience and restraint was no match for the nature of a Galra’s heat.

Keith’s voice snarled and whined into Shiro’s grunting mouth with each slam of the thick, pulsing cock through his weeping ring. Shiro felt to be cleaving him in two and Keith was living for each drag and thrust and pound. The fat head of his cock bludgeoned deeper and pulled Keith apart seam by seam.

“Fuck me, _fuck_ me!” Keith pleads against Shiro’s lips, sucking at them like they were the best thing he’d ever tasted. “AH! Fuck me _full_ – ”

Shiro’s flesh hand teases Keith’s cock, squashed between them, while his Galra arm braces on the wall behind the bed for leverage. His fingers curl and the metal groans, giving way beneath his grip.

Keith’s heels knock against Shiro’s biceps where he has his knees bent up on his chest. The angle drives Shiro’s cock deeply, scraping over his prostate teasingly, but its not enough. It’s so, so good, but the hormones whisper that it’s not _quite_ right. He needs turning over, he needs that position, that submission of bowing down to you mate –

Keith whines and begs until Shiro complies, pulling out briefly and flipping Keith onto his stomach. Shiro readjusts his posture as he grasps Keith by the hips and hauls up, Keith’s ass in the air but chest flat on the bed. He shoves back into Keith’s clenching heat with a growl, becoming more animalistic himself with the effects of the pheromones.

Keith preens with the blunt, swift re-entry, no leeway before Shiro’s pace and depth returns full force. The slick lubrication Keith produces slurps wetly and dribbles down his thighs from where it squelches out around Shiro’s cock. A little voice screams in the back of Keith’s head _Yes yes yes yes yes_ to be taken from behind, face down ass up, mounted and bursting with cock deep in his belly.

His hands move from gouging into the sheets to knotting in his own wild hair, lifting the sticky locks back and away from where they cling to his neck.

Keith partially turns himself on the bed, his top half twisting onto his side to look back at Shiro. His whole body is bouncing on Shiro’s cock with each thrust.

“Bite me,” He moans on a gasp. His kitty ears are flattened against his head. “Bite me, please Shiro – _oh fuck,_ sink your teeth in. Mark me, I’m yours, I’m yours – ”

“Keith,” Shiro growls, grasping the base of his silky black tail where it roots just above his ass. The shriek Keith lets out has Shiro nearly losing it right there, the tail curling around his robotic arm.

“You’re not going back there again.” Shiro pulls harshly and Keith screams.

“Yes, yes, fuck me and I’ll stay!” Keith twists back to lie face down once more, drool smearing in the sheets.

“Please, just bite me, fucking tear into me Shiro –”

Keith cries out sharply as his wish is granted, his feet scrabbling for purchase in the sheets on either side of Shiro’s knees. Shiro dips down and latches onto the back of Keith’s neck with his teeth. He clamps down gruffly and continues fucking forward. Without fangs of his own, he barely breaks any skin, though a wicked bruise should form in its place.

Keith’s walls ripple and clamp around Shiro’s cock, and that’s when Shiro bowls over the edge, cramming himself in to the hilt and grinding, fucking his orgasm deep into Keith. His heavy sack clenches with each pulse of thick cum he spurts into Keith’s belly.

Keith mewls and curses breathlessly at the sensation of being stuffed full and wet, hot, thick, stretched –

“Shiro _YES,_ fill me, stuff me full of your cum!”

He shoves a hand underneath himself and feels his lower abdomen, pulled tight and straining and when he presses in he can feel Shiro’s cock, pulsing and unloading inside of him –

Keith’s cock spurts his own rush, smearing between his stomach and the sheets, breath catching in his throat.

The air is thick with sweat and slick between them as they both pant, coming down from the high. Keith whimpers quietly, rubbing his lower stomach.

Shiro’s exhaustion bows him in the middle, so he kisses the teeth indentations on the back of Keith’s neck, then carefully pulls out with a wet slurp, collapsing on the bed.

Keith’s used body flops forwards without Shiro to hold him up. He grimaces, feeling the first trickle escape his battered hole, of what’s sure to be a flood of slick and spunk.

“So…full. Shiro…” Keith’s eyes are very slowly morphing back to humanoid pupils of glittering violet. “Thank you.” His hand rubs his belly still.

Shiro’s still a bit delirious and laughs, dumbfounded. “Anytime, kid.”

Keith manages to flop over to his back, feeling around his abdomen lovingly, still lost in the heat haze. He circles his belly with a hand, cupping at nothingness, just the smooth expanse of well-toned flesh.

Shiro’s brain begins to puzzle piece together a thought as the pheromone fog starts to clear. He…he’d said mating season, right? Estrus. Heat. Yeah – no, that can’t - _wait_ –

“Keith, uh, can…can you,” Shiro struggles to string together a coherent sentence, pushing his sweaty forelock out of his eyes. He’s staring at Keith with creeping suspicion as the boy’s silky tail playfully flicks against his leg.

“Can you…get pregnant?”

Keith’s eyes are starry as his lips pull into an adorable smile, little fangs poking out in the corners.

Ah, shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Well now that that cringe is over
> 
> Still reppin' my tumblr bc I'm a slut for followers and those sweet, sweet asks: @SugarSweetRascal


End file.
